How to Date a Dark Lord
by entmaiden1495
Summary: This really isn't a funny fic…I just couldn't think of a better title. Hehe. Enjoy the Dark Lord slash. You have been warned. It gets kinky. They are evil. Etc.
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

Chapter 1: In the beginning, Melkor seduced Mairon to his allegiance.[i]

The world took shape from the Music of the Ainur in the beginning of time, and thereafter the incarnated Valar built their home in Middle-earth. There Melkor wrought discord and evil against the will of Ilúvatar, and some, whose hearts should have looked towards the good Powers, were turned instead toward him, who had stood up before the Valar and taken a form of tremendous majesty and fear before them, great and terrible to behold.

On the Isle of Almaren, in the deepest smithies, Mairon forged alone amongst the flickering flames and the long leaping tongues of darkness. He was a Maia under the service of Aulë, skilled at smithcraft beyond many. Bejeweled rings glittered upon his fingers in the dim light, and as he lifted his arm and brought it down again and again, the echo recalled the sound of footsteps, but Mairon heeded it not, for he pushed from his mind all worries and thought of his work above all else.

Melkor watched him from the shadows as he approached. For he had come into the fortress unseen. Yet here, in the deep smithies of Aulë, where none else were, he cared not if his presence was betrayed by his heavy footfalls. The Maia's fair form was cast in the bright light of the flames and his dark hair glinted in its glow. And Melkor thought him fair, and paused in the half-light by the great doors, his gaze resting upon Mairon's countenance.

Mairon suddenly looked up to see the dark, tall form of Melkor. The sound of hammering stopped and Melkor again approached, removing his dark helm.

"Do they indeed keep thee locked in the smithy like a wretched slave?" inquired the Dark Lord. His voice was low and his words grated like stone upon stone in a way that strangely satisfied Mairon's ears.

And the Maia understood what was meant of this, and whom "they" were that the figure spoke of, for he knew who it was that stood before him, but to his surprise he felt no fear as he listened to the Vala's words, be they those of the Dark Lord.

"Nay," he replied slowly, "for I work here of my own free will."

The air around Melkor seemed to fill with a sinister power as he approached. "And yet, for all thy valiant efforts and service, what hast thou accomplished?" Mairon was struck to the core by how readily Melkor had seen his deepest thought, but he remained silent as the Vala began to walk around the table towards him. "The Valar build mountains; I cast them down. They open great seas; I burn them into nothing. They unfold their plans for Arda and I effortlessly turn them aside to my liking…Thou hast noticed, hast thou not?"

Mairon did not turn to look at the Dark Lord. "I confess that in my heart it has worried me for long," he said with measured tone.

Melkor chuckled, and it was a sound as dark as the Void. "I think, Lord Mairon, one fair and skilled as thou should not be so trapped by these lesser spirits and poisoned by their obedience and servitude." The last words slipped between his lips with a hiss, and he cast net of his voice over Mairon as he passed behind him. Still Mairon did not turn to regard the Vala. "What thinkest thou?" Melkor asked lightly, and the easiness with which he spoke of the betrayal of the Valar impressed Mairon, as had indeed Melkor's deeds themselves. After all, it was the apparent will and power of Melkor to affect his designs quickly and masterfully that had first attracted Mairon to him. And now…

"I have sensed thy thought," Melkor murmured.

"How hast thou?"

Again Melkor chuckled and Mairon felt a chill. "I felt thy gaze from afar. It seems unfitting to me that thou should be chained here, unable to create things of beauty as thou wishest, where all thy work lies in ruin and chaos." He stood closer now behind Mairon but still the Maia did not turn. "How fair and powerful wouldst thou be upon a throne." The fire stirred in Mairon's eyes but Melkor could not see it. "How fair…" Mairon stiffened as a hand brushed his long dark hair from the back of his neck. "And powerful," the Dark Lord continued, his voice again coarse and suddenly forceful.

Mairon spoke as if to himself. "I do not deny that I have wished it."

Melkor fingered the edge of Mairon's robe at the back of his neck and caressed his skin. "I know what thou have wished. I have seen thy admiring gaze as it was turned away from the work of the Valar towards their Enemy." He felt pleasure grow in his dark heart as Mairon trembled almost imperceptibly under his touch. "I know thou hast looked with desire upon my power. Dost thou not in some corner of thy heart wish to stand by my side?"

"Nay, I do."

"Is that all that thou wishest?"

Mairon hesitated but did not turn.

"Face me."

Mairon obeyed immediately, and realized that he had yielded to Melkor's first command. Nor would it be the last. He beheld the Dark Lord before him and thought him for all his terrible power beautiful beyond any other. "Aye, I wish to serve by thy side," he said with quiet confidence.

Melkor towered above the Maia as he stepped forward suddenly and seized him by the side. "Thou canst have thy desire, Lord Mairon," he said darkly. Mairon did not have time to look away and found himself caught in the Dark Lord's gaze. He looked upwards into the deep eyes, his face unreadable. But then Melkor saw a fire kindled there and felt the flame that ran along Mairon's skin.

"Thy lust…for power…it is admirable."[ii] The words the Dark Lord uttered swam around Mairon, who found himself fixed against the tall form of the Vala, against the cold dark armor. Melkor gazed down into the other's burning eyes.

"My Lord," Mairon spoke, and the name of the Dark Lord alone was a statement, for the word fell with the sound of doom from his lips.

Melkor smiled a dark and terrible smile and lifted an armored finger to touch Mairon's mouth. Time seemed to drag slowly as Mairon watched, frozen in place, as the Dark Lord traced the shape of his lip. The metal of the gauntlet was cold. Melkor saw madness rise in Mairon's eyes as he held his gaze. He pulled away just as Mairon's lips parted under his hand as if to speak. The Maia remained silent and cast his eyes away, as if relieving them from too bright a light.

"Thou shallt do my bidding," Melkor commanded, his voice low, hand lingering at Mairon's throat. "I dwell in the Outer Darkness. There thou shallt find Thy Lord." He turned away. "And thou shallt serve me." His dark cloak and hair flowed after him as he left the hall.

A cold heat still burned in Mairon's lips and at his throat where the Dark Lord had touched him. And the words that hung in the air behind Melkor Mairon knew to be no question, but a pronouncement of his fate.

* * *

[i] Based on the quote from the Silmarillion "In the beginning of Arda, Melkor seduced him to his allegiance."

[ii] Mairon's name means "admirable."


	2. Chapter 2: The Fall of Mairon

Chapter 2: The Fall of Mairon

In the Dark Void, Melkor waited. With his far-reaching gaze he had seen Mairon's heart turn away from the Valar, but he knew not when the Maia would appear before him. He waited in anticipation, his lust growing by the day, for just as Mairon desired his power, he desired Mairon's in order to extend his own terrible rule further across Arda. The Maia would assist him in his goal.

The Dark Lord smiled, remembering Mairon's fair face. How soon the beautiful spirit would be seduced by his touch he could not foretell, but he in his dark thoughts he perceived it to be not too long. He recalled the fire that he had lit in Mairon's yellow eyes.

At last it was that Mairon came to the edge of the world by the Outer Darkness. Melkor watched his approach with dark contentment. Again he beheld the Maia, clothed as before in yellow robes, with his long dark hair loose upon his shoulders. Melkor scoured the image before him.

"Why hast thee not come sooner?" he asked as he looked over Mairon's form greedily.

Mairon came nearer to the Vala. "Forgive me, Lord. I was collecting information for thee." He knelt before Melkor and bowed his head.

"Then why hast thou come? Would thy efforts be better spent still as a spy in the halls of the Enemy?" Melkor pressed.

Mairon raised his head but kept his eyes averted. "If thou desirest it, I shall return as thy spy, but I could no longer remain apart from thee, My Lord. I must tell thee what I know of the plans of the Valar." For hatred of the Valar grew in his heart as too grew his devotion to Melkor, and had long been festering there in secret.

Melkor was pleased with Mairon's answer but he concealed it. "First, since thou hast been insolent in not treating Thy Lord with proper respect, I command thee." He set his armored foot forward before Mairon.

The Maia hesitated but then leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Melkor's boot in deference. His lips lingered there a moment overlong. The Dark Lord relished the look on Mairon's face and waited an agonizing moment before again commanding his new servant, "Speak."

* * *

Mairon returned to Almaren as Melkor's spy, and the Dark Lord knew of all that passed there, until with Mairon's assistance, he came out of the Darkness to Arda in terrible majesty and power and the land of Almaren was destroyed. The Valar established a new kingdom in the uttermost West. Valinor it was called, the Blessed Realm. Melkor created the underground fortress of Utumno in the far north, and for the second time Mairon came to the Dark Lord, who, waiting upon his dark throne, desired to see his servant now all the more as covetousness grew in his heart.

"My Lord," Mairon murmured, bending to press his lips against Melkor's armor.

"Rise," Melkor commanded, after Mairon had recounted to him what he knew. Mairon got up from his knees and Melkor stood to his feet above the Maia. "In reward for thy services, I allow thee to stay here and continue to serve Thy Lord. Does this please thee?"

Mairon's eyes glittered, yet he understood His Lord's offer to be a command that he could not disobey, nor did he truly wish to refuse. "Aye, Lord, for it has become unbearable to live in the presence of other Powers and lie in supplication before them when I should be serving the true Power." He bowed his head. "It was my own heart's wish."

"Well spoken, Mairon," Melkor murmured, walking to stand beside him. "Dost thou remember what I told thee in Almaren?"

"Aye, Lord, to serve thee."

"And that thou wouldst have thy own throne."

* * *

"He is Ancalagon," Melkor spoke, and Mairon stepped back as the young dragon swooped towards them, bearing its huge teeth. Though it was only a baby, its wingspan reached six fathoms as it stirred the dark air of the dungeon with its great wing-beats. Black as coal, and with red eyes, it glared at him through the darkness with enmity.

"Come," Melkor said sternly to the dragon, "This is thy new master and my new servant, Lord Mairon. Greet him accordingly."

Ancalagon made a muttering hissing sound that imitated the sound of speech, for soon he would indeed have that power, and regarded Mairon with intelligent eyes. He lowered his scaly head and peered at Mairon curiously.

"Do not tell me thou art afraid of my pet," Melkor murmured, and Mairon thought he heard a hint of humor in the dark voice. The Maia extended his hand to the dragon and touched its scaly hide. "See, he does not bite," Melkor said behind him. "Unless he faces our Enemies."

"He is truly formidable, My Lord," Mairon replied, turning to face his master, as an evil smile spread upon his lips. "My heart gladdens at the thought of what he would do to the Enemy. Are all thy servants as fearsome as this beast?"

Melkor replied not but instead called with a voice dark and powerful that echoed down the hallways and into the deeps of his fortress. There came a barking, yapping noise of great horror and out of the shadows emerged the great form of a grey wolf. It padded up to Its Lord and bared its yellow fangs at Mairon, gnashing the horrible teeth and spitting angrily. Smaller in form than Ancalagon but many times more terrible was the wolf.

"Draugluin, nay, he is not an Enemy." Though the wolf was still a pup, its back reached to Melkor's hand where it lay against his side. It crouched beside the Dark Lord snarling and howling, and the sounds rebounded around Mairon until they were intensified in a frenzied pitch. He stiffened as the wolf moved as if to leap upon him, but Melkor calmed it with his hand.

The Dark Lord stroked Draugluin's fur in a way that demonstrated surprising affection, and the great wolf rubbed its head against his hand and closed its great slavering jaws. The desire to be in Draugluin's place suddenly rose in Mairon's heart and he lowered his eyes from His Lord lest the Vala sense his thought.

"Come, Mairon," Melkor spoke finally, "Thou must meet my other servants."

* * *

Melkor stood in the shadows, regarding Mairon as the Maia sat on his new throne. His fair tall form was clothed now in dark robes, and a dark crown burned with gold upon his brow. Melkor's dark heart blazed with greed for his beauty, and perceived that the time had come to further seduce Mairon to evil.

"As thou knowest now," he murmured, stepping from the gloom which cloaked him, "thou art the cleverest of my servants. Dragons, wolves, and the spirits of fire, the Valaraukar, all prove indispensible to me, but thus far it is thee that hast proved my most devoted and capable servant, even though thou hast served me from afar."

Mairon stood to his feet immediately and bowed before Melkor, his heart flushing with pride. The Dark Lord raised his hand and motioned the Maia back to his throne.

"How dost it feel to sit upon a throne, Mairon?" he inquired, coming closer.

Mairon smiled, and Melkor thought him fairer for it. "Long have I desired it, Lord."

Melkor returned the smile. "With the correct display of thy power as thee sit upon a throne, crowned thus, thou art fairer than any servant of the Valar."

He saw Mairon's eyes grow hot at his words and the Maia's hands clenched on the metal underneath them as Melkor pierced him with his gaze. He stood before Mairon now, taller even for the throne upon which the Maia sat, and as Mairon watched, he again reached out his dark hand to caress the lesser spirit's face. Mairon dared not move under the Dark Lord's touch, but he could not help but let a silent sigh escape his mouth as it opened in pleasure. Melkor's gauntleted fingers reached his lips. He stood for a moment greedily looking into the yellow fire of Mairon's eyes. Then suddenly the Dark Lord seized Mairon by the neck and kissed him with his evil mouth.

The Vala felt Mairon's lips part readily under his forceful kiss. He flung the Maia down at the foot of his throne, and the Maia's hair spilled behind him upon the seat from the crown that had fallen. Melkor savagely kissed Mairon's throat and the Maia lifted his chin eagerly.

"My Lord—" Mairon said in a hoarse whisper. Melkor silenced him with a heavy kiss. The Maia tentatively placed his hands against Melkor's breastplate though his heart was gripped with a cold dread, and Melkor ripped his hands away.

"Thou art not allowed to touch Thy Lord unless given the word," he snarled.

Mairon spoke in fear and submission, "Yes, My Lord."

The Dark Lord drew one sharp finger under Mairon's chin and the Maia cried out at the drawing of his blood. "So the Maiar can indeed feel pain," Melkor mused darkly.

He gripped Mairon's neck hard where he had cut him and for the third time pressed an evil kiss to the spirit's lips. His mouth trailed down to the cut and Mairon's moan echoed in the vaulted ceiling of the hall. Melkor again cast Mairon to the ground and stood tall above him.

"Thou shallt come to my chambers later," he spoke, and a cold flame glittered in his eyes, "For I am not finished with thee."

He strode away, and Mairon strove to sit, groping for his fallen crown with one hand and at the same time feeling the blood on his neck. It was red against the pale skin of his hand. The cold chill of fear was knotted with desire in his stomach. Melkor smiled as he heard the Maia's faint yet obedient reply, "Yes, My Lord," and then he disappeared once more into the shadows.

* * *

Melkor's eyes were fixed on the great door with hunger. At long last they opened, and Mairon bowed before him and knelt to kiss his armored boot. The Maia opened his mouth slightly against the cold metal but then withdrew, desiring not to displease Melkor, and veiling upon his face the great pleasure he took at the honor of Melkor's desire, which long he had craved, for he had known not the true intention of Melkor's sinister touch, but ached for it in his darkening heart in Almaren. The Dark Lord looked down at him with keen awareness. His eyes burned.

"Why didst thou stop?"

Mairon was surprised, but did not show it, for he was now not supposed to act without Melkor's command. "My Lord?"

"Continue."

Mairon obediently kissed the metal again and trailed his lips up the Dark Lord's plated leg. He carefully held the back of Melkor's knee and parted his lips over the cold steel above it. Melkor gazed greedily at his closed eyes, and he felt the heaviness of the gaze like a leaden weight upon him. Mairon's kisses moved up to the Dark Lord's breastplate. Melkor's hands closed around his waist and tightened. He moaned involuntarily against the Dark Lord's armor and suddenly the Vala's gauntleted hand seized the back of his neck and bent it backwards. Mairon's crown fell to the floor with the ring of subjection.

Melkor peered into Mairon's eyes, which were averted just below his own. "What, dost thou fear my touch?" he whispered mockingly, and the sound chilled Mairon's heart.

"It matters not what I desire, Lord," he replied, and fought not Melkor's hand.

The Dark Lord laughed low and long. "But thou desirest still. On thy knees." He flung the Maia down and drew his sword. "Take off thy robe."

Mairon's hands shook as he bared his chest before the Dark Lord's steel blade. Its tip lifted his chin. Then Melkor trailed a thin line down Mairon's chest, just deep enough to bleed. Mairon gasped and the sword flickered back to his mouth.

"I did not give thee permission to make noise," Melkor murmured, as he brushed the point of the sword over Mairon's lips. The Maia opened his mouth. "But now I grant it to thee." The blade pricked Mairon's lip and he moaned involuntarily, feeling rather than seeing the dark smile that spread on Melkor's face.

"Thou desirest my touch, dost thou not?"

Mairon breathed heavily. "Aye—"

"Dost thou not?" Melkor yelled.

"Aye, My Lord!" Mairon cried.

Melkor gripped him by the neck and threw him to the bed. "Thou art truly my most devoted servant," he murmured, as he removed his helm and gauntlets. "And thou knowest there is naught fair in my fortress, naught that I desire…" His armor was cast behind him on the stone floor. "Until I found thee. I would have taken thee here by force, but thou came _so_ willingly…And I desire too thy power." His eyes and the very air about him seemed to flame, and his voice echoed against the stone walls. "But that thou already knowest."

Mairon looked at the form of the Dark Lord, his chest now bare, and his dark hair falling to his shoulders. Still tall and powerful he appeared, and fair to Mairon's eyes, as his dark power hung like a cloud in the air. "What would thou command thy servant?" he asked, and his voice was hoarse.

Melkor grinned evilly. He closed the distance between them and ripped Mairon's head backwards by his hair to expose his neck. "My command? Do not fear my touch, and give thyself to me!" he growled.

He pushed his lips against Mairon's neck with bruising force. The Maia opened his mouth to concede but cried out instead in pleasure. The Dark Lord's hands upon his body burned like ice, and he answered immediately to the torturous ecstasy. And Melkor's dark heart was pleased at Mairon's performance, for he even lusted after the look of lust in Mairon's yellow eyes. He sucked at the skin below Mairon's jaw as if from his skin he could drink the spirit's evil power. His greed for the taste grew. And he looked no longer into Mairon's eyes as he sought it, and they were closed nevertheless in the pleasure of Melkor's covetous touch.


	3. Chapter 3: The Rise of Sauron

Chapter 3: The Rise of Sauron

The Elves awoke at Cuivienen and Melkor's heart blackened with hatred for them. With Mairon's aid, he captured many of them, and corrupted them into a mockery of Ilúvatar's creation. Mairon became Sauron Gorthaur, the Abhorred Dread, for the children of Ilúvatar learned of his treachery and allegiance to the Enemy and hated him. And while the Dark Lord still stood, Sauron did not seek his own supremacy, but worked and schemed for another, desiring the triumph of Melkor, whom in the beginning he had adored. He thus was often able to achieve things, first conceived by Melkor, which his master did not or could not complete in the furious haste of his malice.[i]

Sauron was summoned to Melkor's chambers. The Maia entered and bowed as usual, and then kissed His Lord's armored hand.

"I am greatly pleased with thee," the Dark Lord murmured quietly as he walked behind his lieutenant. "For thou hast shown that thou canst be cruel and terrible as even I, for thy hatred for the Enemy is as my own." He stroked, almost gently, the back of Sauron's neck, and the whisper of his voice sent a chill through his servant's heart: "And when I am pleased with thee, it makes me desire thee all the more, My Lord Mairon."

Sauron allowed himself to smile with pride. "Thou art too good to me, My Lord."

Melkor laughed darkly. "Indeed."

"What dost thou wish?"

Melkor murmured, "To see thy fair body."

He slipped Sauron's dark robes from his form and beheld the Maia's back and his shoulders. No scars marred his skin even for His Lord's savage caresses, for Melkor was careful not to ruin Sauron's fairness. He brushed Sauron's dark hair from the back of his neck. With his other cold gauntleted hand he seized the Maia and pulled him back against him. Sauron's head fell back against the breastplate as offered his neck to His Lord in deference.

"Take what is thine, My Lord," he murmured.

Melkor sneered as he brushed his hand over Sauron's chest. "Aye, for thou art mine." Then he struck Sauron's neck with a poisonous kiss.

* * *

For Sauron's foresight, through the chaos of Melkor's malice, the fortress of Angband was constructed north of the mountainous region of Dorthonion. It was given to Sauron to command, yet when he could he stayed ever at His Lord's side in the darkness of the underground stronghold. They continued their capture and perversion of Elves, and other creatures grew great and terrible in the depths of the earth. And as the foundations of Utumno shook in the wrath of the Valar, Sauron begged Melkor to flee.

"My Lord, do not let our Enemy capture thee!" he pleaded. "For they shall destroy even the foundations in their anger." He longed to put his hand upon Melkor's arm, but could not.

"Nay," Melkor spoke, "I have a plan for their undoing. Trouble not, for my power will triumph in the end, loyal servant." He rose from his dark throne and smiled then at Sauron. "This shall be a test of thy fealty: go now to Angband and breed me an army. Wait by my throne for my return, for return I shall in victory unmatched, and thou shallt know then why thou followest Thy Lord." He knew not the full extent of Sauron's devotion.

He cast his crown upon the floor and went out to meet the wrath of the other gods. Loth he was to let them take him away in chains, but he endured it, with a secret plan in his heart. And the Valar searched the dark halls and caverns of Utumno where Sauron and Melkor had conspired, but found Sauron not.

* * *

[i] This entire quote is from the Silmarillion: "While Morgoth still stood, Sauron did not seek his own supremacy, but worked and schemed for another, desiring the triumph of Melkor, whom in the beginning he had adored. He thus was often able to achieve things, first conceived by Melkor, which his master did not or could not complete in the furious haste of his malice."

* * *

I am sorry in advance for next chapter. Uh...because there is Ungoliant/Morgoth. I tried not to but it happened.


	4. Chapter 4: The Darkening of Valinor

Chapter 4: The Darkening of Valinor

Her foul female form was before him, sinewy and covered in congealed shadow. "Come, blackheart!" she rasped. He took a step toward her, and she reached out a claw-like hand to grasp his waist. It seemed that her arms became many limbs that wrapped about him.

"I shall give thee whatever is thy desire," Melkor spoke. He forced himself to lift his chin, and suddenly kissed her foul mouth. Hissing and making inhuman noises, she wrapped her arms and legs about him. At last the vile kiss was broken and she bit his neck with sudden ferocity. The Dark Lord growled and pulled her tighter to him, for so great was his lust for the destruction that was to come that he would suffer even her desires, in order that she would aid him in his plan.

And so great was Ungoliant's lust that Melkor knew he had to give himself to her, whether as her prey or in the dark shadows of her foul bed. He groaned under her evil caresses and pushed back against her hungry tongue.

But is it not true that some spiders eat their mates?

* * *

Melkor strode towards the Two Trees, and though none could see his face, great was the evil upon it. He struck the base of each tree with his spear, and as Ungoliant drank from the trees, Night fell in Valinor, but her thirst was not yet quenched. Night spread over the land. Through the unnatural shadows, thicker than any that had lain yet upon Valinor, Melkor came to Formenos and seized the last light of the Two Trees, the Silmarils, which shone with a light so pure and strong that the Vala desired to darken them with his hand. This Age of the world would end and a New Age would rise.

"I am hungry, Melkor," Ungoliant hissed. She had already finished all the light there was to be had in that land, all but the jewels before her.

Beholding the Silmarils, Melkor replied, "And I promise to repay thee for they aid."


End file.
